


Loss of control

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Character Death, Dark Magic, Fraxusweek 2020, Serious Injuries, autistic Freed Justine, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: When someone asked Laxus from where he got his scar, he would just tell them it was an accident on a mission.At least a little bit of this was true.
Relationships: Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar & Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Temper

When someone asked Laxus from where he got his scar, he would just tell them it was an accident on a mission.

At least a little bit of this was true.

\---------------------------------

Freed has always been emotionally closed, and socializing wasn't his greatest strength, so no one was wondering when he didn't visit the guild so often.

It was again almost a week since he saw Freed, and Bixlow found a job for them all with a good payment, so Laxus made his way to Freeds apartment.

He was knocking on the door, awaiting that Freed would open it like always with neat hair and a collar shirt that would be completely buttoned up. 

But when Freed opened the door he had still messy hair and was wearing a normal short sleeved shirt.

Laxus directly knew something was wrong. 

It was already past 11 am. 

Freed would always already dress up at 6.30 am.

"Come in.", Freed said holding the door open.

Freed walked towards his living room, but stopped at the door.

"Freed?", Laxus asked.

He didn't answer, so Laxus decided to open the door.

Cerberus was lying there on the ground.

He was completely silent.

There was not even any breathing movements anymore.

Freed didn't say anything and when Laxus turned towards Freed, he didn't saw any sorrow in his face. It was the same neutral face like always.

Freed wasn't crying, but Laxus fell on the ground trying to keep control over his tears which wasn't working anyways.

\-----------------------------

Freed decided to burry Cerberus in the forest, not this far away from where Porlyusca lives.

Laxus helped him. Evergreen and Bixlow also came but they stayed in the back. 

All four of them stayed silent. Laxus was sitting next to Freed in the grass. 

"I'm sorry for your loss.", Laxus said with a silent voice. 

"Why?" 

"He was family." 

"He was old." 

Again. There were no emotions in his voice or face. 

Laxus was used to this. He got used to it fast after he meet him. 

Freed only barley showed emotions. 

But in this moment it was to much for Laxus. 

He stood up and looked down at Freed. 

"What... WHAT ThE HELL is WRONG with you!?", he screamed. His voice was breaking. 

"What...?" 

"HE WAS IMPORTANT FOR YOU! WASN'T HE?!" 

"Yes.", was everything Freed said. 

"Then show it!", he shouted. "show it just once!" 

Bixlow and Evergreen came near to them. 

"Laxus." Evergreen put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down.", she said with a silent voice.

While she said that, Freed slowly stood up from his place. 

He looked at the ground for a few minutes, didn't said anything, and then responded with:

"We have a mission to do."


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 19 years old Laxus is worried about his best friend. 16 years old Freed remembers some moments with his family during the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3000 words! I actually had about 5000 but I cut one scene out, but that´s also my first real fighting scene, and I hope it´s good...

It was the first time since an eternity ( for Laxus) that Freed wasn't sitting next to Laxus on the train. To be fair, it's not that Laxus actually has the energy to care about what's going on around him when he's on a train.

He rested his dizzying head on the cold glass of the window and closed his eyes, hoping that the headache would soon disappear. 

_"Motion sickness is a pain in the ass,"_ Laxus thought. 

Laxus' eyes unknowingly wandered to Freed, who had already been looking out of the window for the entire train ride. 

It was weird, that Freed wasn't sitting next to him. 

* * *

"Woooaahhh !!!!" Bixlow said, looking through the binoculars. "This town is a chaos! It almost looks like _our guild_ fought there.

"But it's a dark guild that terrorizes innocent people. Idiot!" Said Evergreen.

" I'm _not_ an idiot!", Bixlow said. 

"Idiot! Idiot!", three of Bixlows babys said in an echo. 

"See? Even your babies say you're an idiot!" Evergreen said with a laugh.

"You-"

"Shut up already !" Laxus said to interrupt them. "Our mission is to rid this town of this dark guild, so stop fighting!"

"Yes ..." they said in unison.

"And now ..." Laxus took the binoculars from Bixlow to look through them. " What should we do...? "

"... Captain?" Ever and Bix asked in unison. 

Laxus handed him the binoculars. Freed looked through them for a moment and decided.

"We are going to split up into two teams and approach them from the southeast and southwest."

"You think they have hostages?", Laxus aksed looking to Freed from the side. 

" Probably. Only about half of the town was able to escape out of town, if we can believe the words of the client." 

" And who knows what happened with the rest. Maybe they were able to hide somewhere.", Evergreen mentioned. 

" That would be the best-case scenario. "

" So who's going with who? ", Bixlow asked. 

" You will go with Ever from southeast , and I am going with Laxus from the southwest. "

" Well if that's not a plan I don't know! "

" Shut up and come with me already! ", Evergreen said loud and dragged him behind her. 

Freed start to go in the opposite direction, Laxus followed him. 

" Freed.", Laxus said when the two were gone. This fight between them was just stupid. He would end it as soon as possible.

He stopped.

He looked into Freeds emotionless eye. 

" Are you -" 

"Let us concentrate on the mission.", Freed said and walked on. 

Laxus said himself there shouldn't be a problem. That he is an S - class mage. That all of the Raijinshu are mages at the top of the guild. That even if his friends, especially Freed, have seen way more of the world until now, he's already 19 (almost 20) years old and that all of them know how to defend themselves. 

He still had a weird feeling about this mission when he followed Freed in the town. 

Probably just aftereffects from the train ride.

* * *

The fight started as soon as they runned into the (big) group of dark mages, somewhere in the centre of the town. Laxus was so concentrated on the fight, he almost forgot the fight he and Freed had.

A mage came from behind him, with a magic spell ready to cast. Laxus made him uncionscious with an electric shock in the mage´s stomach. 

Another one came from the right. Laxus put him down with a kick.

When Laxus turned around to hit his fist into the face of another one he was able to see that Freed clearly didn´t had any problems fighting. 

In the next second a fist hit Laxus in the face and he almost fell down on the ground.

" You fick-"

A kick, definitely loaded with magic, put Laxus on the ground. He painfully held his hands around his stomach to do something against the pain.

Definitely magic. A normal kick wouldn´t hurt this much.

Laxus groand. He loaded his hands with lightning, but before he was able to do something, he felt another hit on his head and blacked out.

He believed to see the purple light of Freeds right eye.

* * *

Freed only concentrated on thw fight. The sword in his hand and his movements with it.

His right eye burned, pulsated. 

_"Leyla!", their mother said. She stood infront of his sister. "That is a sword! An extension of your arm! Don´t use it like a toothpick!"_

_" I know!", she whined._

_"From new! Straight back! tensed muscles! From the shoulder to your wrist, use your complete arm!_

A dark mage tried attacking him from the left. Freed changed his sword into his left hand and landed a deep cut in the enemies leg. The enemie collapsed and holded his leg.

_Freed sat on the bench at the kitchen table, reading the book he sneaked out of the collection from his parents. He heard the knocking of his fathers cane on the floor, but he didn´t even tried hiding the book._

_" Mon petit fils."_

_He didn´t liked this scratching voice, his father got from his keep getting worse illness. His fathers voice was always deep, but it used to be soft. Now it had such a scratching sound, and it was irritating for Freed._

_" How did you got in our room to get this book? "_

_Freeds ear started itching._

_" Rewrote the spell."_

_He changed the page of the book._

_" I am sure your mother and I made it stronger after the last time.", his father said. He sat down next to him on the bench and took a chair to put his bad leg on it._

_" It was easy."_

_The pressure coming from his horns gave him a headache for already over an hour now._

_It was stressing._

_" What to do with you..."_

_He felt the hand of his father going through his hair._

_It was relaxing._

_His ears were itching._

_It was stressing._

_He started the next chapter of the book._

_`Evolution and spreading of the english language through war.´_

_Under the kitchen table, Cerberus was laying to their feeds._

Freed talked to himself. Something he normally wouldn´t do during a fight. 

"Straight back. Tensed muscles..."

His eye pulsated. It was so hot, he feelt like his eye was burning.

He turned around on his right leg, taking down two more enemies.

From where he stood, it was silent, but he heard how Laxus said " You fick- ". Then he saw how one of the enemies kicked him in the stomach and putting him on the ground. Another mage hit him with a from magic supported hand on his hand. 

Freed saw how Laxus fainted. 

His eye was heating up.

_" Freed! " He heard the screaming voice of his brother._

The heat from his eye started to reach the rest of his face.

_" Run to-" The voice of his brother stopped. Instead he heard the already recognizing sound of metal running through a human body. He turned around._

He saw Laxus laying on the ground. There was Blood flowing from Laxus head into a puddle on the ground. 

_It feelt like everything went into slow motion. Freed only saw the sword coming out of the body of his brother. Exactly at the position of his heart._

The heat now reached the rest of his body. 

The feeling of his demonside taking control came over him.

* * *

" Bixlow! Wait! ", Evergreen shouted. 

He stopped. " What? ", he asked. " We have to hurry! There are still enemies! " 

" Didn´t you hear that? ", she asked. " That came from Freed and Laxus´ direction! "

" What? "

"It was like...", Evergreen stopped for a moment to think of a fitting word. She looked into the direction where Freed and Laxus were fighting against the guild.

"The scream of a... monster?", her voice was silent. It didn´t had the usual selfconfidence in it. Evergreen turned to Bixlow who took of his helmet. The green light coming from his eyes usually scared people of, the light turning red when he used his magic didn´t help with it. Same counted for the more than normal tattoo on his face.

"A monster...", Bixlow said. " Or maybe a demon."

His voice was hard. But Evergreen heard the fear in it. The red light of his eyes gained intensity, but for Evergreen it was not scary, it was calming when she took of her glasses. Her own eyes started glowing with a green light.

"Let´s go."

* * *

When Laxus woke up with a massive headache, he decided it was defenitely not his day. He slowly opened his eye and a sky filled with dust from a fight welcomed him. He moved a hand on the position of his head where the pain concentrated on. He felt something wet on his head and when he looked at his hand, Laxus´ suspicion of blood became right. 

When his ears catched the sounds of an ongoing fight he remembered where he was and that he basically left Freed alone with the fight. Just that instead of the sound of swordmovements, there were bloody screams from voices he couldn´t recognize. Besides this bloody screams, there was a roar of a creature he couldn´t name, but somehow sounded familiar. 

He pushed himself up from where he was laying on his back into a sitting position. His stomach reacted with a heavily stomachaches on that and Laxus wrapped his arms around his middle part, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he didn´t saw Freed, but soemthing people would only call a demon. A creature with black skin, claws as hands and feets, sharp teaths, horns and white scales surunding his right eye which was black with a purple shining pupil. 

But Laxus wasn´t tricked by this. The left eye was also black, but there was turquoise in it, even if it was small. Not purple. The green hair was the same and also the horns were the same Freed was always hiding as cowlicks. Just bigger.

Laxus never saw Freed like this before, but he knew it was him. 

He was 100 percent sure that this was his best friend. Even if he lost control of himself. It was the situation Freed always feared.

"Freed...", Laxus hissed after he stood up. "Come back to your mind."

The head of the demon turned to him. 

* * *

He saw it coming, but Laxus freezed when he saw the... He wasn´t sure if he should say demon or Freed. But the demon came to him with an incredible speed, the claws helding a ball of black magical power, ready to attack and Laxus wasn´t able to move when saw the way to familiar turqouise in the eye of his ~~enemy~~ friend.

"Free-"

In the next moment he got hit against the next building. He heard and felt how the wall cracked when he was hit against it. His back ached when he landed back on the ground, but he didn´t got time to care about his back when the demon already came again from the side and Laxus got thrown about 10 meters far. 

"LAXUS!"

For a moment he hoped that it was Freeds voice, but it was the voice of Evergreen he recognized. He didn´t made the same mistake as before and stood up as fast as possible, using his lightning to get away from the next attack. 

"Laxus!", Bixlow shouted. He and Evergreen were running at the battlefield. "What ha-"

" **STAY AWAY!** ", he shouted back. " **He lost control and-** "

In the next second he landed on the ground and the fist of the demon was on the ground next to his head. Just leaving a millimeter of space between the fist and Laxus head. Laxus was face to face with Freed. But instead of Freeds natural face, he was seeing the face of an angry demon with an massive lust of murder.

Within a second, Laxus rolled over and jumped away with the help of his magic.

In the corner of his eye, Laxus saw that Bixlow and Evergreen went behind a single standing wall (to be fair, it was the dark guild and not Fairy Tail who destroyed the town this time). The dark mages were laying defeated overall over the battlefield.

"BIX?!", Laxus shouted. "You know something by any chance?!" 

Laxus saw the light of Bixlows eyes turning from green to red, while Laxus moved on as fast as possible while the demon, who was hopefully somewhere still Freed, kept attacking him.

"SOME WAY FOR TURNING HIM BACK TO OUR FREED?!"

"HIS SOUL IS WEIRD, I DON´T KNOW!"

"How can a soul be weird?!", Evergreen asked with frustration.

"It´s just weird! I don´t know how to describe it!", Bixlow shouted. "You go and watch his soul if you want!"

"Stop fighting you two!"

Another attack almost hit Laxus.

"FREED!", he shouted. "Calm down! Get yourself back together!"

The only answer he got was a loud growl. 

"Hey,hey.", Laxus tried hiding his insecurity with a smirk. "Your normally not this unpolite."

Another ball of magic was shot at him and Laxus dodged to the left. The demon had casted a wing spell on himself, and was now attacking from mid-air.

"BIX??!" Another attack and Laxus jumped back.

"I think best way is to defend ourselve ´till he´s out of magic!"

"HUH?!", Laxus asked shocked. "YOU´VE GOT AN IDEA HOW MUCH MAGIC FREED HAS?!"

"I KNOW!"

The next thing Laxus knows is that he saw Freed moving towards Bixlow and Evergreen and in the next moment claws cuted through his right eye and he lied on the ground again, holding his hands over his eye, breathing hard through the pain and having blood driping between his fingers on the ground.

" **LAXUS!!"** Evergreen and Bixlow were leaving their hideout and were running to Laxus, but the demon ~~Freed~~ was already on his way. Involuntary, Laxus throwed a stroke of magical lightning. His right eye hurted more than his entire body and the massive amount of blood coming from it forced him to close it (not like the eye was that much of a help right now).

"Waiting ´till he´s out of magic? That might take a bit long.", Laxus said, still out of breath and one hand putting pressure on his wound.

"Fighting?", Evergreen asked.

"I prefer the term: forcing him to use as many magic as possible while you don´t die. But yes."

"In that case...", Bixlows eyes went red again. "BABYS!!!"

The remarquable wodden dolls showed up behind Freed and stacked onto eachother before they fired of a green light. When Freed turned around, Evergreen was there to fire of her magic and Laxus came from the side.

"RAIRYŪ-" He formed magic between his hands. Raising them above his head and targetting Freed. "HŌTENGEKI!"

The spear of lightning magic hit Freeds body, and the demon screamed when lightning went through his whole body and it let the wings dissapear. 

_"You helped me creating this spell. Taste the first try and turn back to your normal self already!", Laxus thought._

The demon landed on the ground and was there on his arms and legs for a moment.

"Is he...", Evergreen started.

"No.", Bixlow said. "But his soul is... changing. It did _something_."

There was a growl again, and Laxus believed that the shine of the turquoise eye became stronger, before the demon let out a massive roar clinging his claws in the green hair. The three of them held their hands over their ears. A big wave of pure magical energy came from Freeds body and went into all directions. Laxus and his friends all got thrown from their feets. Laxus feelt how the magical energy left cuts on his arms and legs.

"Freed...", Laxus said. 

More waves of pulsating magical power came from his best friends body, causing damage on them and the area and forcing them to lie down.

_"Shit!",_ Laxus thought. His magical energy was almost empty. _"The spell is new, of course it takes most of my magic at the first attempt!"_

He forced himself to look up. He had problems whith his injured eye to overview the whole area, but he saw that Evergreen laid against a wall protecting her head with her arms. Bixlows dolls were all spread into different directions from the magical explosions (looked like Bixlow would need to repair them again).

Bixlow himself was viewable somewhere on the side of Laxus good eye. He was lying on his side, his fingers clawed onto the ground to not get pushed away from the waves of magical power.

His eyes were still open and red.

"Laxus...", Bixlow said. Laxus turned his head around. He slowly became dizzy and also black on the corner of his good eye, probably the high blood loss, but he decided to ignore that for now.

"He´s figthing. Maybe you can-"

"Got it.", Laxus interrupted. With a lot of effort he stood up, going against the still in pretty short periods coming waves of magic. Blood dripped from his eye and the side of his head, his breath came hard.

He was shocked when he finally saw the condition of Freed. It seemed like the magical explosions were also hurting himself. His body was covered with big bleeding wounds, looking like wounds from a sword. The claws were scratching over and around the eye that was normally covered from hair, every time the claws scratched off scales around the eye and leaving scratches new scales would directly appear. The other eye was tearing blood. (Bixlow liked to say: The eye, keeper of the mole. It annoyed Freed, but he never said something.)

Laxus approached to Freed and his head snapped up.

The turqouise was clear now, Freeds mind was there and Laxus knew that he was definetly recognized by his best friend. 

The turqouise was almost overhelming, but Laxus didn´t overheard the growl and saw the fletched teeths. 

But the turqouise showed pain and fear. But not fear of Laxus, fear of himself, and the pain of hurting his friends.

His friends mind was back, but the other side of him still had the control.

"Hey, Freed." 

He stepped closer. 

The demon stood up.

"I know you can hear me." 

He made a fist. 

"This is not your fault."

Warm blood was running down Laxus face.

The demon fletched his teaths.

Freed asked for forgiveness.

"I will help you coming back, so forgive me for punching you." 

The rest of Laxus magic was send to his fist. 

* * *

He once made a promise to Freed. Actually, he didn´t wanted to make this promise. It sounded wrong for him, because he didn´t wanted to fight his best friend or... whatever Freed meant for him right now, cause he was sure that it was more than just a best friend. 

Sure, they always trained together, but that was something different from actually fighting against someone.

Somehow he still made that promise.

* * *

Laxus saw the lightning going into Freeds body. He was bending from the pain and the fight with himself to become the master of his own magic again. 

When the lightning stopped dancing through his friends body, the left eye first went back to a normal human eye. After that the claws changed back to normal hands and feets. The dark grey skin slowly changed back to Freeds normal pale skin, exposing Freeds wounds even more. Smoke came out of the body. Just the horns stayed, since they were normally there hidden, but they became smaller. Finally also the scales dissapeared and even the right eye turned back to white and turqouise.

"Freed...", Laxus said out of breathe but also relieved. He wasn´t even sure if he still had a right eye or actually any blood left with all he lost through this and his other wounds, but that didn´t matter for him right now.

To be fair, Freed didn´t looked way better. His pale skin made the wounds he mostly got from his own magical explosions way more noticeable. Adding to that, the spell that would normally cover the scars from his pre-guild time also stopped working. 

Freeds eyes moved to him. Then they rolled in the back of his head and Freed fainted.

"Freed!" Laxus was able to catch him before he fell on the ground. Then his own wounds and blood loss fully catched on on himself and he started fainting. 

He only heard how Evergreen and Bixlow were shouted their names, running in their direction before he completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I said, I cut one scene out, but I will put that scene in the next chapter or another story of the series. I also made it 3 instead of 2 chapters cause this one was compared to the first really long sooo.... We will see when the last chapter of this one comes.
> 
> I also need another name for this series, cause it´s outside of Fraxusweek now, if someone got an idea how to name it I would like to hear! And please remember that I´m writing for 3 fandoms with ongoing things and got school, so updates are irregulary. 
> 
> I like to hear your thoughts, critism or anything, so please comment! Comments are the life of us fanficauthors!
> 
> I hope you liked it! Bye, bye! Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> That's for day 5 of Fraxusweek (superlate I know, I will also still do tge other days)
> 
> I decided to post what I already wrote as chapter 1 because it was fitting. I also don't know when the rest will come but it's already all in my head and it will come.
> 
> I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are welcome. Till next time ✌️


End file.
